The Demon's Fang
| icon = | itemID = | collection = | rarity = Common | item type = Artifact | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 0 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = | value = | Selling Price = 0 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = | description = Unique Equip Recommended for: Healer Demon's Bite Every 12 seconds, hitting an enemy with a weapon attack empowers your weapon. While empowered, your next 6 weapon attacks deal additional damage to primary target equal to (5/6.6/7.4/8.2)% of your Restoration, and restore Power equal to (1.4/1.8/2/2.2)% of your Restoration. Upcoming Rank Bonuses: (20) +Precision Stat, 1% Restoration (40) +Power Stat, 2% Restoration (60) 1% Precision (80) 3% Restoration, 1% Power (80) Demon's Bite (1) (100) 2% Precision (120) 4% Restoration, 2% Power (120) Demon's Bite (2) (140) 3% Precision (160) 5% Restoration, 3% Power (160) Demon's Bite (3) (180) 4% Precision (200) Demon's Bite (4) The League of Assassins is known as "The Demon's Fang" which protects "The Demon's Head": Ra's al Ghul himself. Over the centuries, Ra's has bestowed a handful of Demon Fangs, occult tokens representing the embodiment of this title. The Fang fits in one hand and is rumored to aid assassins in stealing the essence of their victims via an arcane mist. Artifact, Tools of the Demon | quote = }} The Demon's Fang is an artifact recommended for the Healer role focused on weapons. Obtained from *Ra's al Ghul (via mail) after achieving the feat Dark Dentistry. The item is also avalable from the Rewards from Time and Space vendor for 25 Quarks if the feat already has been completed. Feats *The Demon's Development: Fortify the The Demon's Fang to Rank 20 (25 points) Trivia *In order to acquire the feat, which will provide this artifact, one has to wear the Eyes of the Dusk during battle and collect and study 10 out of the following items: Glowing Steel Ingots, Mystical Engravings, Tempering Solution. *As the artifact is upgraded over time it changes its rarity, ranks 0 to 39 have common, ranks 40 to 79 uncommon, ranks 80 to 119 rare, ranks 120 to 159 epic and rank 160 legendary rarity. Gallery Icon The Demon's Fang (Base).png|Rank 0-19 Icon The Demon's Fang (20).png|Rank 20-39 Icon The Demon's Fang (40).png|Rank 40-59 Icon The Demon's Fang (60).png|Rank 60-79 Icon The Demon's Fang (80).png|Rank 80-99 Icon The Demon's Fang (100).png|Rank 100-119 Icon The Demon's Fang (120).png|Rank 120-139 Icon The Demon's Fang (140).png|Rank 140-159 Icon The Demon's Fang (160).png|Rank 160-179 Icon The Demon's Fang (180).png|Rank 180-199 Icon The Demon's Fang (200).png|Rank 200 Category:Artifacts Category:Time Capsule